Episode 5559 (11th August 2003)
Plot Les is disappointed with his home-coming - or lack of it - as no one knew he was being released. Emma and Curly start packing up their house. Hayley surprises Roy with the news that she'll be joining her workmates for a drink at lunchtime. She amazes the factory girls by drinking lager. Karen and Steve fail to change their divorce plea to mutual unreasonable behaviour. Steve isn't happy that they'll have to carry on under the grounds of his adultery. Martin and Katy make plans to spend the day together at the weekend. Despite Todd's misgivings, Sarah pays his rent with money from her savers' account. Les is upset when Steve tells him he won't be getting his job back. Todd's reactions impress Sarah when Bethany bumps her head. Sarah plans to tell her mother that she and Bethany are moving in with Todd. Janice gives a muted response to the news that Les is out, concerned he'll cause trouble to Mick. Emma and Curly get a nasty surprise to see Les. Les's misery is compounded when he's electronically tagged and will be under curfew from 7.00pm til 7.00am. Kevin is peeved that Sally is neglecting him and Sophie to obsess over Rosie's dancing. Les is thrown out of the Rovers after insulting Emma and Mick. He's more bitter than ever, and swears his revenge on them. Mick follows Les outside and warns him that he has the power to send him back inside for a much longer sentence next time. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Emma Watts - Angela Lonsdale *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Patrick Tussel - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Sonia Marshall - Tina Gambe *Shelley Barlow - Sally Lindsay *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Mick Hopwood - Ian Gain Guest cast *Joyce McKay - Maria Mescki Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Strangeways Jail - Exterior Notes *First credited appearance of Bethany Platt since 3rd August 2001. The character was credited on a regular basis from this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les leaves prison determined to settle a few old scores; Todd urges Sarah to move in with him; and Steve and Karen end up in a row about the divorce. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,810,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2003 episodes